Nightmares Are Best Fought in Pairs
by CharlotteD
Summary: Dịch: It's always better to fight a nightmare with someone you love by your side, as Tsuna learns when he faces a truly horrifying nightmare. R27. Happy Birthday Reborn!


_**Title:** Nightmares are Best Fought in Pairs_

_**Author:** Yami Dragoness of Dark_

_**Translator:** Charlotte_

_**Beta-reader:** Rose_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Pairing/Characters:** R27 | Adult!Reborn x Tsuna_

_**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort, Horror_

_**Status:** Oneshot, complete_

_**Summary:** It's always better to fight a nightmare with someone you love by your side, as Tsuna learns when he faces a truly horrifying nightmare._

_**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano._

_**Warnings:** Stuff with fluffs, almost gore, vague horror themes._

_**Note:** Author viết fic này lúc nửa đêm; translator đọc fic này lần đầu và dịch nó cũng ngay...nửa đêm. Cảnh đầu hơi bị kinh dị, và khó dịch. o! Bạn thành thật xin lỗi nếu dịch ra nó không còn kinh dị như vậy..._

**.**

**Một trong những fic thuộc project mừng sinh nhật Reborn và Tsuna, 13/10/2013 - 14/10/2013.  
Chúc hai người một tuổi mới thật nhiều thành công và hạnh phúc!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**.**

* * *

**Nightmares are Best Fought in Pairs**

Đồng cỏ thật đẹp. Những bông hoa dại mọc ngẫu nhiên đây đó xung quanh gốc cây to lớn duy nhất ở trung tâm. Nó đứng đấy như một con bạch tuộc nhiều chân, đan xen và đu đưa trong gió. Cậu đi về phía cái cây đó, vì nó là thứ duy nhất trong tầm mắt có thể nhìn thấy được trong biển hoa đủ màu này. Từng bước từng bước, một chân trước một chân sau. Cậu kiên trì đi về phía cái cây, một nụ cười ngây ngô trên mặt. Hương thơm của hoa, sự thư thả, làn gió nhẹ dịu hát những khúc ca hòa bình và hạnh phúc. Mọi thứ đều thật… hoàn hảo.

Tất cả ngoại trừ cái cây đó. Cho dù cậu đi về phía nó đã lâu, nó không bao giờ trở nên gần hơn. Nó vẫn nằm yên trên đường chân trời, to lớn, những nhánh cây đầy lá hứa hẹn bóng râm và có thể một loại trái cây mọng nước nào đó. Bực bội, cậu bắt đầu chạy chậm, rồi chạy nhanh. Cuối cùng cái cây cũng bắt đầu gần hơn. Cậu chạy nhanh hơn, vận động đôi chân như trước giờ cậu chưa hề làm. Cậu cần phải đến được cái cây đó ngay bây giờ. Cậu phải!

Khi cái cây đến gần hơn bầu trời bắt đầu chuyển đen. Bầu trời trong xanh xinh đẹp không một gợn mây nay đã bị xâm chiếm bởi những đám mây đen đặc. Tiếng sấm rền vang từ xa báo hiệu một cơn bão. Cậu tiếp tục chạy. Mặt đất bắt đầu thay đổi từ nền cỏ mượt mà sang địa hình gồ ghề. Cậu cứ bị vấp mãi do cậu quá chú tâm vào cái cây kia mà không thèm nhìn đến xem chân mình đi đâu.

Một thứ gì đó tóm lấy chân cậu. Với một tiếng hét kinh hãi, cậu ngã về phía trước, hai tay đưa ra trong nỗ lực tự đỡ lấy mình. Mặt đất ghồ ghề làm xước (1) lòng bàn tay cậu, và đâm những viên đá nhọn vào đầu gối cậu. Thở dốc vì chạy mệt, cậu ngồi xuống và xem xét thiệt hại. Một hỗn hợp gồm đất cát, đá nhỏ, và máu làm thành một mớ bầy nhầy máu me là tay và đầu gối cậu. Cậu phàn nàn, và liếc nhìn cái thứ đã làm cậu vấp.

Một tia sét đánh trúng cái cây, khiến nó bốc cháy. Tiếng gầm của sấm đi cùng át đi tiếng thét kinh hoàng của cậu. Một bàn tay thò ra từ mặt đất, xốc nảy và mò mẫm, đang hướng đến cậu! Làn da đã hóa đen nơi ngón tay rỏ máu đỏ khi bàn tay đó quắp lấy mặt đất, cố gắng kéo nó về phía cậu. Cậu lại la lên và đẩy mình ra xa khỏi nó. Một thứ gì đó lạnh băng và nhầy nhụa chộp lấy cổ tay cậu. Với một tiếng hét cậu loạng choạng đứng dậy, giật mạnh khỏi cái thứ đó.

Đồng cỏ xinh đẹp đã biến mất, thay bằng một vùng đất hoang tàn tối tăm với mặt đất màu đen chuyển động và dời chỗ trong khi ngọn lửa nuốt chửng cái cây. Và từ ánh sáng bập bùng của ngọn lửa cậu nhìn thấy _những thứ_ ngoi lên từ trong đất. Những cơ thể không nhân diện móc vào đất để trồi lên, phát ra một tiếng ồn đinh tai, như tiếng móng tay vạch lên bảng phấn. Mặt đất bên dưới cậu lắc lư. Toàn bộ máu đều bị rút cạn khỏi mặt cậu khi cậu nhìn xuống. Những gương mặt đen trắng không nhân diện ngước lên nhìn cậu, mồm há to và phát ra thứ âm thanh khiến máu cũng phải đông lại. Cậu cố gắng bỏ chạy. Những bàn tay thối rữa vươn lên và tóm lấy cậu, lôi cậu vào trong đất. Cậu hét toáng lên, giãy chân, vẫy vùng để thoát ra. Với một cái giật mạnh cuối cùng, chúng kéo cậu xuống.

Đó không phải là đất, như cậu đã tưởng. Thay vào đó, cậu đang trôi nổi trong nước. Nước xanh trong vắt. Cậu thở dài, bị sặc, và cười lớn. Cậu có thể thở dưới nước! Với một tiếng hoan hô vui mừng, cậu bật người, bơi tới bơi lui trong làn nước dễ chịu.

Một thứ gì đó chạm vào mắt cá chân cậu. Cậu nhìn quanh. Một xác chết thối rữa rành rành trước mặt cậu, khớp hàm lỏng lẻo, và đôi mắt đui mù nhìn cậu chòng chọc. Nụ cười trượt khỏi gương mặt cậu.

Cái xác cũng làm ra cái âm thanh đó, và cậu co rúm người, hai tay bịt chặt tai. Nó lại phát ra tiếng kêu. Và rồi bỗng nhiên nước không còn trong và xanh và đẹp nữa. Những hình thù tối đen đang rơi vào nước, nhuộm đỏ làn nước. Độ sệt của nước thay đổi. Nó có cảm giác nặng hơn, đậm đặc hơn. Cậu hít thở rồi bị sặc. Vị máu nồng nặc tràn vào mũi và miệng cậu, lấp đầy phổi cậu, khiến cậu ngạt thở.

Một trong những cái xác trôi lại gần hơn. Tóc trắng, một hình xăm dưới con mắt trái, một nụ cười méo mó. Hai tay bóp lấy cổ cậu. Cậu thét lên.

.

.

.

Tsuna bật dậy khỏi giường, ho và thở hổn hển, hai tay ôm lấy cổ mình. Không có gì… không có gì ở đấy cả. Một tiếng nấc nghẹn ngào thoát ra khỏi cuống họng cậu khi nước mắt nóng hổi trào ra khỏi mắt. Đó chỉ là một giấc mơ. Chỉ là một giấc mơ. Một giấc mơ xấu. Nó không thực. Nó không thực… Với một hơi thở run rẩy, Tsuna nhìn quanh căn phòng. Reborn nằm dựa vào bức tường đối diện trên giường mình, say ngủ. Cái bàn ở ngay sát bên cạnh cậu với cái đồng hồ báo thức tuyên bố thời gian là 3:22 phút sáng. Hít vào một hơi thở sâu, cậu nằm xuống lại và nhắm mắt.

Tóc trắng, một hình xăm bên dưới…

Cậu ngồi dậy lần nữa, nghẹn lại một tiếng nấc. Một cái nhìn khác quanh căn phòng. Vẫn như cũ. Tsuna nằm xuống một lần nữa, và nhắm mắt.

Tóc trắng…

.

.

.

"Cậu trông thật kinh khủng," Reborn nhận xét vào sáng hôm sau khi Tsuna lê thân xuống lầu.

"Ngủ không ngon," Tsuna lầm bầm, ngồi xuống. Mẹ cậu đặt một ít thịt xông khói và trứng trong hình dạng một gương mặt cười trước mặt cậu. Cậu giật mình. Mẹ cậu luôn làm bữa sáng kiểu này vào ngày cậu kiểm tra. Để may mắn, bạn biết đấy. Nhưng điều duy nhất lóe lên trong tâm trí cậu trước một đĩa trứng và thịt xông khói hình mặt cười là cơn ác một đêm hôm trước. Bỗng nhiên, cậu không còn đói nữa. Đẩy đĩa thức ăn ra chỗ khác, cậu đứng dậy, chộp lấy ba-lô, và ra đi không nói một lời.

Trong khi I-pin và Lambo giành nhau phần ăn bị bỏ rơi của Tsuna, Nana và Bianchi cùng chia sẻ một ánh nhìn lo lắng.

.

.

.

Thầy giáo thở dài, nhìn xuống câu trả lời kì quái trong bài kiểm tra của Tsuna. "Tsuna, tôi biết trò có thể làm tốt hơn thế này. Trò đã tiến bộ rất nhiều từ khi bước vào cấp ba. Minh Trị Duy Tân là vào thời gian nào?"

"Hậu Tướng quân Tokugawa và bắt đầu thời kì Minh Trị," thiếu niên trả lời.

"Vậy tại sao trò lại điền vào 2025?"

Tsuna chớp chớp mắt như cú, ngáp, và nhún vai. "Em không biết."

Với một tiếng thở dài khác, thầy giáo đặt bài kiểm tra xuống. "Trò là một học sinh tốt, nên tôi sẽ cho trò làm lại nó vào thứ bảy trước khi tan trường, vậy nên nhớ nghỉ ngơi cho đàng hoàng."

Một cái ngáp khác. "ok, cảm ơn…" Cậu xoay người và rời lớp học, hơi loạng choạng.

"Ngài ổn chứ Boss?" Chrome hỏi, sự lo lắng rành rành trong giọng nói.

Tsuna mơ hồ gật đầu. "Chỉ không ngủ được thôi." Ngáp. Cậu đi đụng vào tường và ngã dội ra. Gokudera và Yamamoto phóng tới để bắt lấy cậu.

Cả nhóm chia sẻ những cái nhìn e ngại. "Hãy đưa cậu ấy về," Yamamoto đề nghị.

"Ừ," Gokudera đồng tình. Yamamoto, vì là người cao nhất và một trong những người mạnh nhất, vác Tsuna về nhà với những người còn lại lởn vởn xung quanh như những bà dì sốt ruột. Trong suốt hành trình về nhà, mặc dù cậu cứ ngáp hoài, và gần như ngủ gục ít nhất mười lần, Tsuna không hề ngủ. Khi đến nhà Sawada, Reborn nhận lãnh học trò của mình, mang cậu lên giường trên lầu trong khi Nana lo lắng hỏi han về chuyện đã xảy ra.

"Vẫn là dame-Tsuna," Reborn tuyên bố khi anh đặt thiếu niên được nhắc đến lên giường cậu. Anh cởi giày, vớ, và áo khoác đồng phục trước khi đắp chăn cho cậu và rời khỏi phòng.

Reborn chỉ vừa rời khỏi chưa tới năm phút khi Tsuna bật người khỏi giường và mở đèn lên. Không có tóc trắng. Không có nụ cười kinh dị. Rên rỉ, cậu đi giải quyết mớ bài tập về nhà của mình.

.

Nana và Reborn đã nổi giận với cậu khi, đến giờ ăn tối, họ vào phòng và phát hiện cậu vừa mới làm xong bài tập về nhà. "Con nên ngủ mới phải!" Người mẹ kích động lên tiếng.

Vị gia sư sát thủ gõ đầu cậu, và bảo cậu dùng bữa rồi đi ngủ. Cho bữa tối, họ có thịt bò hầm. Nana đã thử một thứ gì đó mới lạ hơn đêm nay và do đó món hầm đã hoá ra thành màu đỏ. Một cái nhìn đến nó khiến bao tử Tsuna chao đảo. Cậu đi ngủ mà không ăn gì.

Đồng cỏ thật đẹp. Những bông hoa dại mọc ngẫu nhiên đây đó xung quanh gốc cây to lớn duy nhất ở trung tâm. Nó đứng đấy như một con bạch tuộc nhiều chân, đan xen và đu đưa trong gió. Cậu đi về phía cái cây đó, vì nó là thứ duy nhất trong tầm mắt có thể nhìn thấy được trong biển hoa đủ màu này. Từng bước từng bước, một chân trước một chân sau. Cậu kiên trì đi về phía cái cây, một nụ cười ngây ngô trên mặt. Hương thơm của hoa, sự thư thả, làn gió nhẹ dịu hát những khúc ca hòa bình và hạnh phúc. Mọi thứ đều thật… hoàn hảo.

Tất cả ngoại trừ cái cây đó. Cho dù cậu đi về phía nó đã lâu, nó không bao giờ trở nên gần hơn. Nó vẫn nằm yên trên đường chân trời, to lớn, những nhánh cây đầy lá hứa hẹn bóng râm và có thể một loại trái cây mọng nước nào đó. Bực bội, cậu bắt đầu chạy chậm, rồi chạy nhanh. Cuối cùng cái cây cũng bắt đầu gần hơn. Cậu chạy nhanh hơn, vận động đôi chân như trước giờ cậu chưa hề làm. Cậu cần phải đến được cái cây đó ngay bây giờ. Cậu phải!

Tsuna không chắc lắm cậu đã ngủ quên lúc nào. Cậu biết cậu đang ngủ bởi cậu còn nhớ cánh đồng này. Tất cả màn déjà-vu này. Nếu bây giờ cậu dừng lại, nếu cậu không đi đến cái cây đó... Cậu cố gắng dừng lại. Chân cậu không nghe theo cậu. Cậu cứ chạy tới chạy tới, không tài nào đứng lại được. Và mọi việc diễn ra lại từ đầu, sấm sét, vấp ngã, tia chớp, bị lôi xuống.

Cậu mặt đối mặt với cái xác tóc trắng, với nụ cười bệnh hoạn của nó, và đôi mắt trợn to điên cuồng. Nó há mồm và trong âm thanh đinh tai ấy, cậu nghe nó gọi tên mình. _"Tsuna! Tsuna đến đây chơi với ta! Chúng ta sẽ thật _vui vẻ_!"_ Nó rít lên từ cuối và quấn những ngón tay xương xẩu quanh cổ cậu. Cậu thét lên.

Đồng hồ cho biết 1:23. Ít ngủ hơn cả đêm trước.

Ngu ngốc, cậu tự bảo mình, nắm tay nện vào trán. Mình là một học sinh cấp ba! Mình sẽ tốt nghiệp vào năm tới! Sợ hãi một cơn ác mộng thì thật là trẻ con. Cậu tự vả vào má mình và một lần nữa nhắm mắt lại.

"_Tsuna!"_

Tốc chăn, cậu nhảy khỏi giường và lao vào phòng tắm. Bữa trưa ít ỏi cậu xoay sở ăn được bị nôn ra. Suốt mười phút, cậu quì cạnh bồn cầu, nôn mửa, và một khi cậu không còn gì trong bụng nữa, nôn khan.

"Tsuna?"

Cậu căng thẳng, sau đó buông lỏng. Chỉ là Fuuta. "Em còn thức làm gì vậy Fuuta?" Cậu hỏi, chùi chất dơ khỏi môi mình.

"Em cần dùng phòng tắm," cậu ta nói với cậu. "Anh ổn chứ?"

Tsuna gượng một nụ cười lên mặt và gật đầu. "Anh ổn mà," cậu nói dối. "Chỉ ăn nhầm thức ăn hỏng thôi." Cậu vỗ vỗ đầu người nhỏ tuổi hơn và đi xuống lầu để uống một cốc nước cùng với thức uống tăng lực cho năm giờ.

.

Sáng hôm sau Fuuta cũng nhìn Tsuna một cách lo lắng như Nana và Bianchi. Thiếu niên vọc thức ăn trong đĩa, xoay sở cắn được một vài miếng, rồi cuối cùng từ bỏ như một công việc tồi và rời đi.

Chuyện ở trường diễn ra suôn sẻ hơn một chút. Cậu thành ra uống thêm hai lọ tăng lực nữa, và ngủ gục trong giờ nghỉ trưa. Việc này hại cậu dành cả thời gian còn lại của buổi trưa nôn mửa trong nhà vệ sinh nam. Cậu nốc hết lọ tăng lực thứ ba trong ngày và trở về lớp khi chuông vừa reo.

Các tiết học đều tốt đẹp, ngoại trừ việc cậu bất cẩn đưa ra tên của Vongola Secondo thay vì thủ tướng Nhật Bản và phải đứng phạt ngoài hành lang vì tội không chú ý nghe giảng. Trừ việc đó ra, mọi thứ đều ổn. Thầy giáo dạy sử của cậu nhìn cậu như một con diều hâu suốt cả buổi học, nhưng từ sau hôm qua, mọi thứ đều có thể hiểu được. Cả nhóm rời khỏi trường và tách nhau ra ở những con đường giao nhau thông thường của họ. Ba-lô nặng trĩu với bài tập, Tsuna tiếp tục con đường về nhà. Fuuta, I-pin, và Lambo chào cậu trong sân trước nơi chúng đang chơi đùa.

"Chơi với bọn em!" Lambo yêu cầu, kéo kéo tay cậu. "Chơi! Chơi!"

Cười toe, Tsuna bỏ cặp xuống hiên nhà cùng với Bianchi, rồi quay lại với bọn trẻ. "Chúng ta chơi gì nào?"

"Bắt rượt!" (2) Lambo tuyên bố, nhào vào Tsuna. Cậu bé không thể đẩy ngã Tsuna, nhưng dẫu sao thiếu niên vẫn giả vờ bị ngã. "Và giờ thì anh là 'nó'."

Họ chơi suốt gần cả tiếng đồng hồ, bọn trẻ cố gắng xô ngã Tsuna, còn Tsuna thì túm từng đứa lên khi cậu là 'nó'. Đến lúc này, Nana và Reborn cũng đều kéo nhau ra ngoài hiên ngồi. Sớm thôi Reborn sẽ ra lệnh kêu Tsuna đi làm bài tập, nhưng cho tới lúc đó, Tsuna dự định chơi tiếp miễn là lọ nước tăng lực của cậu còn tác dụng.

Mọi thứ đều tốt đẹp. Lambo là 'nó', và sau khi thất bại trong việc bắt I-pin, cậu ta quay ra Fuuta. Tsuna đang nhẹ nhàng lượn tránh ra, cười lớn, khi một thứ gì đó bắt lấy cổ chân cậu, và khiến cậu vấp ngã xuống đất. Với một tiếng kêu khiếp sợ, cậu đá ra, và loạng choạng về phía sau. Mọi người mở to mắt nhìn cậu, Lambo đang khóc, ôm lấy cái mũi ăn trầu của mình. "X-xin lỗi," Tsuna lắp bắp, vội vàng đi đến người bảo vệ sấm sét của mình. "Anh xin lỗi Lambo. Em không sao chứ? Để anh xem…" Lambo gạt tay cậu ra và chạy về phía Nana.

"Tsuna," Reborn gọi. "Tôi nghĩ đến giờ cậu làm bài rồi đấy."

Cậu không cần được nhắc đến lần thứ hai.

.

.

.

Bữa tối gồm cơm và cá, đơn giản, không có cửa nào để phá hỏng nó cả. Tsuna ăn nhiều đến hết mức có thể, vậy mà cũng chỉ hết vỏn vẹn nửa phần ăn của mình. Xin phép rời đi, cậu lên lầu, tắm nước lạnh, và nốc cạn thêm một chai tăng lực nữa. Reborn đi vào ba tiếng sau đó và ra lệnh cho Tsuna lên giường. Cậu tuân theo, mặc dù cậu không thật sự có dự định đi ngủ.

Hoặc là vì cơ thể cậu mệt mỏi, hoặc là do thần kinh cậu quá căng thẳng, Tsuna nhận thấy mình chìm vào vực sâu tăm tối của giấc ngủ ngay cả trước khi Reborn đi tắm trở về.

Đồng cỏ thật đẹp. Những bông hoa dại mọc ngẫu nhiên đây đó xung quanh gốc cây to lớn duy nhất ở trung tâm. Nó đứng đấy như một con bạch tuộc nhiều chân, đan xen và đu đưa trong gió. Cậu đi về phía cái cây đó, vì nó là thứ duy nhất trong tầm mắt có thể nhìn thấy được trong biển hoa đủ màu này. Từng bước từng bước, một chân trước một chân sau. Cậu kiên trì đi về phía cái cây, một nụ cười ngây ngô trên mặt. Hương thơm của hoa, sự thư thả, làn gió nhẹ dịu hát những khúc ca hòa bình và hạnh phúc. Mọi thứ đều thật… hoàn hảo.

Tất cả ngoại trừ cái cây đó. Cho dù cậu đi về phía nó đã lâu, nó không bao giờ trở nên gần hơn. Nó vẫn nằm yên trên đường chân trời, to lớn, những nhánh cây đầy lá hứa hẹn bóng râm và có thể một loại trái cây mọng nước nào đó. Bực bội, cậu bắt đầu chạy chậm, rồi chạy nhanh. Cuối cùng cái cây cũng bắt đầu gần hơn. Cậu chạy nhanh hơn, vận động đôi chân như trước giờ cậu chưa hề làm. Cậu cần phải đến được cái cây đó ngay bây giờ. Cậu phải!

Tsuna vùng vẫy chống lại mong muốn chạy đến cái cây đó. Cậu gắng sức, và kéo, và thậm chí quăng người qua một bên trong nỗ lực tự ngăn chính mình lại. Tất cả mọi việc đều thất bại, và cuối cùng cậu vẫn bị vấp ngã và bị kéo xuống. Và lần này, cơn ác mộng của cậu lại có thêm một chút thổ lộ tâm tình.

"_Tsuna,"_ Byakuran cười khùng khục, luồn một bàn tay xương xẩu vào mái tóc của cậu trai trẻ hơn. _"Tsuna, Tsuna, một đứa trẻ giản đơn nhường này. Thật là khờ dại. Cố gắng đấu tranh với số phận. Với định mệnh."_ Chồm tới gần hơn, hắn thì thầm, _"Ta sẽ lại giết hết bọn chúng, và lần này, ta sẽ bắt đầu từ người mà cậu yêu nhất."_ Bàn tay hắn rơi ra khỏi đầu cậu và gia nhập với cái còn lại quanh cổ cậu. _"Nhưng bây giờ, cậu là _của ta!_"_

.

.

.

Tiếng hét nghẹn ngào đủ để đánh thức một nhà đầy những người ngủ không sâu. May mắn thay, người duy nhất ngủ không sâu là Reborn, và anh đã chọn đêm nay trong mọi đêm để làm một người ngủ sâu. Tsuna ra cửa và vào phòng tắm trước khi tâm trí còn đang vô ý thức của Reborn thậm chí có thể nhận ra đã có một xáo trộn. Nôn ra bữa tối, nôn ra thức uống tăng lực trong năm giờ, và trào ra những giọt nước mắt.

"Dame-Tsuna, cậu làm gì mà lại còn thức vào một giờ sáng hả?"

Cậu thậm chí không thèm trả lời khi một cơn buồn nôn khác ập đến và cậu nghiêng người trên bồn cầu, nghẹn ngào bởi dịch dạ dày và nước mắt. Một bàn tay đáp xuống lưng cậu, xoa nó thật nhẹ nhàng trong khi cái còn lại đặt trên cái trán đang sốt của cậu. Làn da mát rượi cảm giác thật dễ chịu trên da thịt nóng hổi của chính cậu.

Tám phút sau, không còn gì trong bao tử cậu nữa, cơ bụng cậu kêu gào đau đớn, và cậu cuối cùng cũng hết nôn khan. Reborn rời đi để cậu rửa mặt và súc miệng. Vị sát thủ trở lại vừa khi Tsuna sắp đánh răng xong một lần nữa. Trong tay anh là một ly chứa thứ gì đó màu hồng. Cậu uống cạn nó và đánh răng lần thứ ba trong cùng một đêm để khử đi cái vị ngọt của gum thổi trong miệng mình.

"Ngủ tiếp đi," Reborn ra lệnh. "Và cũng đừng lo về việc thức dậy vào buổi sáng, cậu sẽ nghỉ ở nhà."

Trở về giường, Tsuna lăn qua lộn lại, cố gắng ngủ mà không mơ thấy cơn ác mộng thối nát ấy. Gương mặt kinh tởm ấy, những lời đồi bại ấy cứ mãi hiện ra. Cậu muốn ngủ. Cậu _mệt mỏi_! Cậu cảm thấy thật buồn nôn. Khi _hắn_ bắt đầu cười lớn, Tsuna tốc chăn ra và đi đến giường Reborn. "Reborn?" cậu gọi với một giọng khe khẽ.

Im lặng.

"Reborn!" cậu gọi khẽ một cách khẩn cấp hơn.

Vị arcobaleno trưởng thành rên lên và mở một con mắt lờ đờ. "Gì nữa đây?"

"Tôi có thể ngủ với anh không?"

Im lặng hơn.

"Tại sao?"

"Làm ơn đi! Tôi đã mất ngủ từ hai ngày nay bởi vì cái cơn ác mộng này!" Cậu không quan tâm liệu cậu vừa thừa nhận việc mình vẫn chưa chín chắn đến nỗi cảm thấy sợ hãi một giấc mơ xấu nhỏ nhoi. Cậu mệt. Cậu bệnh. Và cậu muốn ngủ!

"Cậu đã nằm mơ thấy ác mộng à?"

"Ừ."

Reborn nhích người ra, giở một góc chăn lên. "Đáng lẽ nên nói vậy sớm hơn," anh lầm bầm ngái ngủ. Tsuna bò vào dưới tấm trải và thu mình sát đến hết mức vào gia sư của cậu, tựa đầu vào vai người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn. Cậu cảm nhận một đôi môi chạm vào cái trán vẫn còn sốt của mình. "Lần sau nhớ nói với tôi," Reborn thì thầm, choàng một tay qua người thiếu niên và kéo cậu vào thật sát. "Ác mộng tốt nhất là cần hai người để chống chọi." (3)

Với một tiếng 'ừ' khẽ cuối cùng, Tsuna nhắm mắt lại, và ngủ.

Cơn ác mộng không hề trở lại.

_. End ._

* * *

_**Chú thích:**_

_(1) Trong fic gốc author dùng là 'scarped' có nghĩa là 'làm thành dốc đứng'; nhưng do tôi và Rose đều cho rằng có lẽ có sự nhầm lẫn (lỗi type chẳng hạn) vì 'scraped' – 'làm xây xước' có vẻ hợp với ngữ cảnh hơn, nên chúng tôi mạo muội sửa lại._

_(2) Nguyên văn: Tackle tag – tương tự như trò chơi đuổi bắt của Việt Nam mình, trong đó người bắt gọi là 'nó' và có nhiệm vụ rượt bắt và xô ngã người khác, khiến họ thế chỗ mình và trở thành 'nó'._

_(3) Nguyên văn: "Nightmares are best fought in pairs." – và cũng chính là cái tựa. Lại một lần nữa, tôi rất xin lỗi vì việc dịch ra đã làm giảm cái hay của fic gốc. ;A;_


End file.
